


rarity

by xuxikr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon, LMAO, M/M, Mark-centric, hyuck is hyuck, in denial mark, markhyuck a year from now, nct dream a year from now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxikr/pseuds/xuxikr
Summary: It’s the first day of NCT Dream’s promotions post-Mark Lee. Mark Lee swears that he doesn’t miss Lee Donghyuck.





	rarity

Getting a good night’s rest is a rarity in Mark Lee’s life. Often, he’ll find himself sneaking power naps in the van on the way to a performance or falling asleep as he gets his make up done at five in the morning. He’s always been used to being tired, to always lacking sleep.

There’s a lot of things now in his life that he isn’t used to but is becoming more accustomed to. Among the things that he isn’t used to is Donghyuck not being the first person he sees early in the morning. There’s an awful lack of Donghyuck as Mark prods his way to the kitchen to get his breakfast cereal.

Usually, at times like this, Donghyuck’s voice fills the kitchen as he bursts out in an impromptu song about eggs and waffles. But this time, it’s only Johnny that meets him in the kitchen, the rest of the members still in their respective rooms.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” He asks Johnny, a hand comes to scratch at the back of his head in confusion as Johnny pulls away from the fridge with the box of milk in hand.

Johnny looks at Mark with a brow raised, as if finding it odd that he’s asking about Donghyuck. But he knows Johnny won’t ask why he’s asking for Donghyuck and instead answer his question. Johnny moves to the table where Mark is, puts the box of milk down and Mark pours it into his cereal bowl.

“He has an early schedule with Dream, did you forget?”

Realization hits Mark as he stops filling his bowl half-way. How can he forget that NCT Dream has begun their promotions without him? How can he forget to wish his members a good luck and that they’re always doing well? It’s almost unbelievable that he has forgotten this.

Mark sets the box down, a flat look on his face but his eyebrows screw together as he thinks.

“Miss them?” Johnny muses as he takes the seat next to Mark and serves himself his own bowl of cereal.

“The kids, yeah.” Mark responds as he begins to eat. His mind wanders to his phone on his nightstand, wondering about the multitude of text messages in the Dream group chat he has missed while he’s fast asleep.

Johnny smiles a little. “Even Haechan?” There’s a teasing lilt to the tone of his voice which makes Mark look up at him with a laugh. The kind of laugh that makes his nose scrunch and shoulders lift, the kind of denial with a finger pointing at Johnny as he shakes his head in disbelief.

“Me? Miss Donghyuck?” Mark says, almost offended that Johnny thinks he misses Donghyuck.

Mark thinks he can never miss Donghyuck. Donghyuck is always there, always attached to his hip, always ever present even in moments that he doesn’t want him to be. Donghyuck is the shadow that follows him wherever he goes. How can he miss Donghyuck when he’s always there to annoy him?

Johnny’s shoulders come in a shrug as he shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “You guys have never really been apart or promoted separately, I just thought you would miss him.”

Mark points out the milk stain on the edge of his lips which Johnny promptly wipes away with the back of his hand. “Nah, not a chance.”

 

 

He expects the spam of messages in their Kakaotalk group chat akin to an uprising. All of the Dream members rioting at him for not waking up early and wishing them a good luck at their first recording, Donghyuck even recommends kicking him out of the group chat for not being a good leader.

He hasn’t been a leader to dream for a few months now. His absence during their recording is affectionately expressed through videos and photos of his younger members while working and while he appreciates the free time he has in his hands now, that doesn’t stop him from wanting to promote with the kids again.

He misses promoting with Dream, he misses the moments in the dressing room that is filled with youth and laughter. There is always a different vibe whenever he is with Dream, with them, he is a leader—he is a hyung, the eldest, the one they all look up to and lean on when days get hard. He’s the wall that supports the other six, and while a six-membered NCT Dream is holding up well with the influx of new fans and the success of their most recent comeback, Mark likes to think that they miss him too.

Mark spends the day in anticipation of Dream’s first live stage and he makes sure to send them a message when their performance airs. And after that, Mark goes about his day.

He realizes that he doesn’t really do anything as a hobby. He figures he can bother Jaehyun, or perhaps Sicheng but instead Mark spends his day in his room, cooped up in his blankets as he tries to get better at the new mobile game Donghyuck has recommended him a few days ago.

 _Donghyuck_. His thoughts flit back and forth from Donghyuck to the game, his character dying whenever he gets lost in thought. He wonders what Donghyuck is doing right now, which Dream member he’s bothering. Probably Renjun, he thinks. And Mark continues his game.

He realizes how quieter his day has been without Donghyuck’s presence. He tells himself that it’s good silence, that being alone for _once_ is good and this is something that he should get accustomed to because this is an occurrence that will happen more often from now on.

It’s Taeyong that calls him outside for dinner. Some members opted to go out for dinner while a handful has remained to enjoy the leader’s cooking. Mark sits on his usual spot, the chair next to him oddly empty and he has to remind himself that Donghyuck won’t be back until late.

Mark doesn’t eat much that evening.

 

 

Graduating NCT Dream and being a part of one active unit are things that haven’t completely sunk into Mark’s brain. And it’s only now that he realizes how different things are. The younger members are making memories that he isn’t part of now, these are memories that they will carry well into adulthood and there’s a bittersweet feeling that comes with realizing that his friends are having fun without him.

He stares at his phone screen and his reflection stares back at him. The time says it’s almost 10PM, which means all Dream schedules will be over soon. If he has calculated it right, Donghyuck will be home in less than an hour.

He doesn’t miss Donghyuck, not really. Not at all. But he can’t help waiting for him in the living room even if it means watching late night sitcoms with Taeil.

Not that he finds sitcoms unfunny, or Taeil unfunny, it’s just that the feeling of waiting for Donghyuck doesn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach. It’s usually him waiting for Donghyuck to finish filming so they can go home together, always him waiting for Donghyuck to finish showering so they can go to schedules together. Not like this, never like this with Mark waiting for him to come home after a day full of schedules.

Taeil is lying on the couch while Mark sits on the opposite end and the older’s foot meets the side of his torso. Mark’s eyes pry away from the screen to the elder. “You’re never up this late.”

Mark smiles at Taeil. “I’m an adult, I can do what I want.”

Taeil makes a sound of amusement at his retort and nudges him with his foot again. “You look sleepy. Stop waiting for Haechan, he’ll come home soon.”

And again, Mark’s shoulders rise in laughter as he points at Taeil in his denial, shaking his head in disbelief. “Ah hyung, you’re too much! I’m not waiting for Donghyuck.”

Taeil gives him a look, and sometimes he doesn’t understand how Taeil’s mind works but he knows—he _feels_ that it’s a look that reads him inside out, a smile so knowing it almost feels as if Taeil can read his deepest secrets. “It’s okay to miss him, it’s the first time you’re—”

“Hyung,” Mark cuts him off and Taeil responds with a hum. “I don’t miss Donghyuck, okay? I miss promoting with the kids but missing Donghyuck is so absurd!” He laughs, sounding more nervous than disbelieving. “Don’t even let him think I miss him, he won’t let me live that down.”

Taeil returns to his sitcom wordlessly, musing Mark with silent agreement but Mark knows that Taeil doesn’t believe him.

Somehow, Mark thinks he doesn’t believe himself either.

 

 

Taeil has retreated to his room with Sicheng and Yuta while Mark remains to flip through the channels that still have shows going. Donghyuck is oddly late, he can’t stop glancing at the wall clock and at his phone as if looking at two different clocks will make the time go faster. He doesn’t dare send a text message either. He’s not clingy, he’s never been clingy and it’s too late to play that part now.

He almost falls asleep on the couch like that until he hears rustling and beeping from the front door and immediately all hints of drowse from his façade fade out. His expression brightens, head snapping to the direction of the noise and he cannot help the warmth that spread through him when the door reveals Donghyuck.

It’s like the sun has returned.

But his expression softens once again when he sees the other’s state, his bangs all out of place with his eyes drooping shut as he manages to barely take off his shoes. He knows it’s been a tiring day.

“Donghyuck.” He greets him, pushes himself up from the couch and Donghyuck’s eyes blow wide open at the sight of the older.

He’s a few feet away from Donghyuck, and there’s an itching for him to hug him. _I miss you_. He wants to say, but instead he walks over and ruffles his hair even more. “You did well today, I’m proud of you.”

The shock in the younger’s face is replaced with a smile as he bashfully hits Mark’s arm, there’s no force to it and he’s happy to see Donghyuck smiling again. “Aw hyung, you missed me didn’t you?”

Mark wonders if he wears his heart on his sleeves. He wonders if everyone he knows can read him easily, he wonders if Donghyuck knows how much he missed him, how much his day felt empty without him by his side.

There’s a moment of silence as Donghyuck smiles at him hopefully, head tilted to the side like an anticipating puppy. Mark bites down a smile. “And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?” There’s empty threat behind his tone and the unmistakable way that Donghyuck’s ears go red at his admission makes Mark’s heart leap.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck whines, pulling him in a hug that he can’t find himself reeling away from. Usually, he’ll push Donghyuck away and pretend he doesn’t like the affection he’s being showered. But instead, this time, he does something unusual as he wraps his arms around Donghyuck too, fingers carding through his freshly dyed hair.

“You missed me, that’s so cute. You should’ve just texted.” Donghyuck teases him, but there’s a satisfied hum at the back of his throat at the comfort Mark’s hand brings.

“I didn’t want to seem clingy.” He admits, wishing that the dim lighting hides his blush.

Donghyuck laughs and hugs him even tighter. “You’re so lame! I knew you would miss me so I waited for you to text me first! But you didn’t! So lame.”

Mark’s eyebrows raise at that. “You knew?”

“Of course! I missed you too, annoying the kids was fun but annoying you is the most fun!” There’s still the childish glint in Donghyuck’s eyes when he looks at him, smiling his megawatt smile and Mark feels at home.

Things have changed, they are no longer children but no matter how many things have changed---one will always remain constant. Donghyuck will always remain by his side. Donghyuck has changed, but like the sun, he will always rise in the east---he will always remain next to Mark. No matter how far he goes or how long he goes away for, in the end, Mark can sleep well knowing that Donghyuck will always go home to him.

 

 

Mark wakes up early, makes Donghyuck breakfast ( _read: prepared some store-bought kimbap and banana milk_ ) before waking him up. Today, he’ll go with him to the recording to cheer on the kids. Today, he’ll tell him he will miss him. Today, he’ll hug him before he leaves and make sure he knows that Mark is waiting for him to come home.

Tomorrow, Mark will tell Donghyuck that sometimes—distance does make the heart grow fonder. Donghyuck will not understand why the sudden sentiment but Mark will only respond with a smile and lean his head against his shoulder as they watch a late night sitcom.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at   
> cc: [xuxikr](https://curiouscat.me/xuxikr)  
> twt: [@renduckie](https://twitter.com/renduckie)
> 
> p.s. notice how mark's the only one that calls him donghyuck.. gtg!


End file.
